How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps
by Murderbynuns
Summary: A funny look into who Sky really think he is? Slash
1. Step one: The Body

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Wes & Merick

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Time Force & Wild Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, fun

**Chapters: **1/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A funny look into who sky really is

**Chapter Summery: **The Body

**Authors Note:**

**How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps**

Step one: The Body

Sky Tate prided himself on one thing more then anything else in the world…..

HE WAS HOT!

He had the right look, the right attitude and a body to die for or so Bridge kept reminding him. So his regular trips to the SPD gym were to be expected if he wanted to keep his body, it wasn't his fault if half the female populate liked to turn out to watch him work out?

The gym was a pubic place after all, Sky grabbed his kit from his locker before entering the gym. Bridge and Jack were sparing while Syd and Z chatted and beat up the bag, Sky hit the weights first smiling at Bridge as he entered.

Bridge only scowled back as Sky's usual flock of fan girls cooed in the corner, Bridge growled at them making Jack back away. Sky was Bridge's and no one was taking him away without a fight, Sky smiled at the girls as they asked for help and this made Bridge's blood boil.

so with an evil grin on his face Bridge tuned to talk to Jack at the exact moment the weight Sky was using came undone and landed on his foot. Sky shot Bridge a dirty look but saw his lover hands both cover and he was talking to Jack, deciding it was an accident he went back to his training until Bridge offered him a sparing session.

Sky grinned at this since sparing with Bridge usual resulted in him getting very laid in the showers afterwards and their bed after that. But that wasn't going to happen to day, Sky knew Bridge could fight it was everyone else that didn't.

So it was more then a little embarrassing when Sky found himself on his back on the mat for the 5th time in a row with a lap full of Bridge, helping him to his feet Bridge walked off smugly said something along the lines of if Sky wanted to play with little girls all day then he can sleep on the Common Room couch tonight.

Sky sighed and taking his wounded pride in one hand and his kit bag in the other he followed behind Bridge in the hopes that he's still have a bed tonight and a chance to get rid of the hard on from hell he had?

Sighing to himself Sky shook his head as he lent against the cold metal of his locked room door and muttered to himself…

"the things I do to have a body like mine"

Before he opened the door to grovel at Bridge's feet.


	2. Step Two: The Hair

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Wes & Merick

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Time Force & Wild Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, fun

**Chapters: **2/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Sky really think he is?

**Chapter Summery: **The Hair

**Authors Note:**

Step Two: The Hair

Sky Tate prided himself on his hair, to the point were it had become a thing with the Cadets would get points for messing with it. The basics like stealing gel and hiding his comb was worth 5 points were as the more adventures the plan the higher the points.

So far D - Squad was leading in the 'pick on the Ranger' game, next round was the pick on 'Sky's hair' test having done the 'steal Bridge's toast' round.

"Come on Toby he'll be finished soon" growled a young dark haired woman as she watched down the corridors from the B -Squad showers.

"He's having sex with Bridge Carson he's going to be gone for at least half the day Kit, not to mention Kels has got the toast angle covered just encase" laughed a white haired, blue skinned young man as he used his computer to hack into Sky locker.

Once it was open Tony took out the shampoo, conditioner and hair cream, adding some sort of liquid to them he shook them before putting them back.

"Done now lets get out of here" laughed Toby as he and Kit raced out to join their team as they watched the shower rooms, they giggled as an hour later a rather smug looking Sky walked past shirtless and sporting a large love bite as he went into the showers.

They all stood at the door waiting until they heard Sky yelled out, taking to the hills as Sky raced out dressed in a towel with his hair now dyed day glow Pink.

Syd and Z fell off the Common Room couch laughing as Bridge arrived at the Common Room and saw Sky, walking over to the far wall with a pen as Sky left Bridge wrote on the White board.

**D-SQUAD AWARDED 150 POINTS FOR STYLE AND BRAVORY AND GIVEN TWO WEEKS NIGHT DUTYS & TRASH CLOCTING FOR MESSING WITH RANGER SKY TATE.**

Before taking off to calm down his lover before he killed some one.


	3. Step Three: The Look

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Wes & Merick

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Time Force & Wild Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, fun

**Chapters: **3/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Sky really think he is?

**Chapter Summery: **The Look

**Authors Note:**

Step Three: The Look

15 minutes after Z had checked on Sky the last time she found him still stood staring at himself in the mirror, she growled as she approached him.

"Sky we've got 10 minutes before we all have to be at the dinner" said Z with a growl.

"it's the memorial for my Da I have to look my best" said Sky as he carried on gelling his hair.

"was you Da as vain as you are?" growled Z as Sky just shot her and look, she threw her arms up in defeat and stormed out.

Sky was still playing with his hair when Bridge appeared in the locker rooms, walking over to Sky he slipped his arm round his lover's waist and started to kiss the back of his neck. Sky groaned as Bridge's hand slid down his pants, growling Sky flipped Bridge against the sinks and started undressing him.

Outside Syd and Z giggled as the watched the door Jack didn't ask or want to know, 10 minutes later Sky and Bridge emerged staring their clothing Jack tried to hide his amusement at the smug look on Bridge's face.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

After the dinner Sky was waiting outside the toilets for Bridge when his father came up to him, smiling he lent back against the wall.

"Your Da used to love that look to, the one Bridge had on tonight" said Eric as he lit up his cigarette.

"what Goth?" asked Sky confusedly.

"No the 'Just fucked look'" laughed Eric as Sky blushed

"Good night Skyler, night Bridge" said Eric as he smiled at Bridge

"Night Commander Myers, shall we head home Sky?" Bridge asked as Sky just nodded and hid his blush the whole way.


	4. Step Four: The Respect

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Wes & Merick

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Time Force & Wild Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, fun

**Chapters: **4/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Sky really think he is?

**Chapter Summery: **The Respect

**Authors Note:**

Step Four: The Respect

Sky Tate stood proudly before the Squad of new recruits Cruger had asked him to train, he watched as they stood their with a mixture of ore and fear on their faces. Sky felt pride that even in B-Squad he still struck fear into the hearts of the recruits, but it wasn't long lived.

Sky was about an hour into their training out on the field when an all to familiar scream wrung out.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDADY WYATT KEEPS PICKING ON ME"

Sky shook his head as some of the recruits started to giggle, Sky shot them a dirty look as he picked up his screaming daughter.

"Wyatt Lucius Tate stop picking on your sister" growled Sky as his son just looked at him with a look he used to give Jack and poked his tongue out

"No" huffed the little boy as Sky sighed and counted to ten.

"where's your Mama Tammy?" he asked his daughter

"he's with Auntie Kat and Uncle Boom, RIC's been looking after us" sniffed Tammy as the robotic hell hound come running up.

"I'm going to have Bridge reprogram you into a coffee dispenser on of these days, now take them back to Bridge and let him now I want to speak with him" growled Sky as he put Tammy down as RIC herded the twins off.

Turning back to his recruits he began reprimanding them then he felt it and sight, looking down he shook off his leg as RIC bounded off with a smug look on his face.

"Someday it doesn't pay to get out of bed" sighed Sky as his cadets broke down laughing and Sky just slid down a nearby tree and gave up.


	5. Step Five: The Friends

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Wes & Merick

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Time Force & Wild Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, fun

**Chapters: **5/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Sky really think he is?

**Chapter Summery: **The Friends

**Authors Note:**

Step Five: The Friends

Sky Tate always prided himself on the fact that he was popular and well loved as well as respected, his friends spanned far and wide over many planet and he liked that but then there were always small exceptions.

SPD was one of them.

Sky sat back on his chair eating popcorn as he usual did, it was on of the few things other then Chocolate that he and Bridge both liked. He was reading what appeared to be the SPD hand book while he watched the other's playing light ball, as much as he loved that game he loved to watch it more.

It was only when his new friends didn't see him could he really get to know them, Jack always believed that Sky disliked him because he was the Red Ranger and though that was part of the problem it wasn't all. The move that Jack had just made during the game was.

Sky loved Bridge but he also say how much of a weak link in the team he was, not by his hand but by others lack of time to get to know him. Sky watched once again as Jack singled him out driving him into a corner before going in for the kill, he'd see Jack use this attack to many time in battle using Bridge as bait and it pissed him off.

Z on the other had was a spitfire as his dad would say, strong, proud and full of conference her only flaw was Jack. They'd spent so many years on the streets together that his word was law to her, this put to many in danger in Sky's mind.

Then their was Syd, the pink princess that loved to use his Bridge as a teddy bear when Sky wasn't around. Sky could never win an argument when she was around because she would side with Bridge or Bridge with her and it drove him mad.

Boom was just as bad, Sky could never reprimand or yell at the clumsy Tec because Bridge would get in the way and he'd end up on the Common Room couch.

Sky was lost in though and malice when the Light Ball bounced off the wall and straight into him, it knock him off the couch, the popcorn all over him and his book onto the floor.

"Sorry Sky" said Syd as she tried to help Sky up as Z burst out laughing.

"Ok now I've seen it all" laughed Z as she held up the book.

"Z!" warned Sky

"What is it?" asked Syd with a smile.

"Call of the Wind, it's one of those trashy Gay romance novel" laughed Z as Sky blushed

"Why Sky you dark hoarse, though I would have though Bridge was enough for you?" laughed Syd as they all burst out laughing as Sky snatched the book back and stormed off.

Sometime having misfits for friends wasn't worth the air they breathed.


	6. Step Six: The Family

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Wes & Merick

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Time Force & Wild Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, fun

**Chapters: **6/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Sky really think he is?

**Chapter Summery: **The family

**Authors Note:**

Step Six: The Family

Sky Tate rubbed his head as he felt on of his 'Bridge headaches' coming on, he was currently stuck in his SUV, both his kids in the back seat and his pregnant lover Bridge in the passenger. They were curtly driving the hours journey from New Tec City back to Sky home town of Sliver Hills.

As they finally pulled into his Dads street Sky breathed a sigh of relief as his dad smiled from the doorway, Sky laughed as his kids raced over to his dad. Sky helped Bridge out of the car as another joined them.

"Hey Merrick" said Sky as he smiled at the man his father was now seeing.

Merrick had been the Lunar Wolf Ranger for the Wild Force Rangers, they'd stayed in touch and after Wes had died Merrick had gotten closer to Eric.

"Granddad why's Mama getting fat?" asked Tammy over the dinner table as Sky choked on his drink

"you Mamma isn't fat he's having a baby sweetie" said Eric calmly as Bridge tried not to laugh.

"is that why Granddad Merrick's belly's getting bigger?" asked Wyatt as even Eric looked embarrassed and Bridge and Merrick excused themselves.

Shaking his head Sky wondered if this was Wes's idea of a prank after all Eric had warned him what his Da's sense of humour used to be like.


	7. Step Seven: The Job

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Wes & Merick

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Time Force & Wild Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, fun

**Chapters: **7/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Sky really think he is?

**Chapter Summery: **The Job

**Authors Note:**

Step Seven: The Job

Sky Tate loved his life as a Ranger because that was what it was to him, other would only see it as a job but to him it was his life. It was the one thing he truly took a sense of pride in and worked hard at.

So when Sky, Jack and Bridge found themselves in the SPD Command Centre, Jack and Sky been arguing all morning so Bridge had a plan. He'd been left in charge of the team rotas for the week, so excusing himself Bridge went over to the main computer and started his master plan before heading to meet the girls for lunch.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Bridge was sat back reading his comic book when Sky and Jack both walked in, they smelt of week old garbage and looked like they'd been swimming in the sewers. Bridge had a smug look on his as the girls broke down laughing at them.

"what happened to you two?" ask Z

"someone sent us after a Sinax, we've been though every swamp, sewer and dumpster in town for a bag full of jewels and 100 cash" growled Sky though gritted teeth as he slinked off to the showers.

"You didn't?" asked Z as Bridge just smiled.

"He did" said both Z & Syd together before going back to their reading.


	8. Step Eight: The Boyfriend

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **How to be Sky Tate in Eight Easy Steps

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric Wes & Merick

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Time Force & Wild Force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, fun

**Chapters: **8/8

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **A funny look into who Sky really think he is?

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge

**Authors Note: **

This has been a hell of a laugh writing and I've picked up some new fans on the way but I'm glad my normal ones liked this enough to read it, I'm thinking about doing a second part **How to be Bridge Carson in Eight Easy Steps. **

If you'd like to see it written then please message me or say so in your review, now on to the most important chapter I've written Sky love for his man.

Step Eight: The Boyfriend

Sky Tate was a proud man, proud of everything he was, had and would be some day but the one thing that had stayed the same throughout all of this SPD life…

BRIDGE CARSON

His one true and loyal lover and his most proud moment in his life, he remembered it better then any. He's been comply infatuated with the eccentric genus from the moment he laid eyes on him, he fought down his friends, Bridges friends and the robotic hell hound to ask him out.

That night though had been quite a cock up, he'd been trying to talk to Bridge all day and when he finally collard him Bridge started babbling about how Dru and he were both pig and deserved to rot in hell before going to leave.

Pissed off with Dru and himself for not protecting him Sky blurted out his feeling in the middle of a very full Common Room, Sky blushed afterward but was rewarded with a bright smile and a pair of hot lips on his own and the best sex of his life that night.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

"Platinum for you thoughts Sky" said Bridge as he sat down next to his lover.

"The film just made me think back to when I asked you out" laughed Sky as he blushed.

"Police Academy box set?" laughed Bridge as Sky growled.

"It was Da and Dad favourite films when they were my age" laughed Sky as Bridge settled down in his arms.

"They were good back then, though I don't think Cruger's seen them though?" laughed Bridge

"I'll get Boom to copy them and we can give them to him as a 'we've beat Gruumm' present" laughed Sky as Bridge dug him in the chest.

"Beat me up and you don't get this" said Sky as he passed Bridge a cup cake with a candle in it.

"Happy anniversary baby, five year to say" laughed Sky as they shared a kiss

"and worth every second of it" said Bridge as he blew out the candle and dragged Sky off to their room.

Yes someday it did pay to be Sky Tate, Blue Power Ranger and defender of Earth.


End file.
